Un clavo saca otro clavo
by Lady Kaagome
Summary: Kagome era una cantante mundial mente reconocida apunto de cantar en el escenario su mas ferviente éxito pero..Que pasaría si esa canción no solo fuera la mejor de su carera, si esta fuera inspirada por lo sucedido con su amado Hanyou? realmente un clavo saca a otro clavo?.


**Hola! les presento mi primer Fanfic y espero que les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo :3.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, solo le pertenecen a la Gran Mangaca Rumiko Takahashi! y la canción a Paty Cantu :3**

Estaba hay en frente del escenario, mirando a todo sus fans, esperando el momento indicado para, dar su gran entrada y cantar sus últimos éxitos, pero la tristeza de su ser, se podía notar en el ambiente.

Con ustedes…kagome Love –dice el presentador dándole a entender que era hora de ir al escenario y dar su mejor esfuerzo-

Sale y ve a todo el mundo gritando su nombre, pidiéndole atención y que cante una canción, le dice a la banda que empiece a tocar a melodía y agarra el micrófono, pero antes de actuar decide anunciar algo

Esta canción…se la dedico a una persona..Especial para mi…espero que la disfruten – mira a los demás y con una seña empiezan a tocar

_Ya lo sabía_

_Tu alma rota tu biografía de amor_

_Me lo advertías no hay sincronía fue cosa mía_

_La fantasía de enamorarte algún día_

_yo_

Recuerda cada momento que paso con él, cada lagrima derramada, suspiro y sollozo, pero también cada momento que paso con él, amándolo en silencio mientras el amaba a alguien mas

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías_

_La que amaras Ya lo sabía Aaaa_

Cada palabra era un puñal en su corazón, a pesar de los años de esos 3 años que paso lejos de el…no lo olvidaba aun lo amaba pero sabía que para el, solo sería el consuelo del amor que alguna vez el amo y que ahora solo sería el remplazo de ella

_Ya lo sabía_

_Que esta guerra estaba perdida_

_Perdón fue culpa mía_

_Yo me mentía fue una ironía_

_La fantasía de enamórate algún día yo_

Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas sin que los demás se den cuenta de ello pero a la vez solo siente que, quisiera salir de ese lugar, correr a todo lo que sus piernas le den e ir hacia el poso, aquel poso que del otro lado guardaba la felicidad de su corazón, su amado Inuyasha

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías_

_Y la que amaras Ya lo sabía_

_Y no tiene remedio no fui solo el intermedio yo_

_Me duele y es así_

_yo para ti_

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y reconoce le verdad, siempre seria así pero mientras él fuera feliz, ella también lo sería ya que eso le importaba, era lo que más le importaba, pero a pesar del dolor que le causaba esa canción, se descargaba con ella.

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías_

_La que amaras_

_Ya lo sabía Ya lo sabía_

_Ya lo sabía aaah_

Le grita con fuerza pero sin exagerar, porque eso era verdad, ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero siempre amaría a su amado Hanyou a pesar de todo.

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías_

_La que amaras_

_Nunca seria..._

Dice la última estrofa en un susurro pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que no la Allan escuchado, la música cesa y los gritos se aparecen, luego se despide de sus fans y baja del escenario con una cara de melancolía en ella

Hoyo…-lo mira sorprendida sin poder creer que su amigo, aquella persona que estuvo con ella durante todo ese tiempo estuviera hay frente a ella

Kagome –la abraza con cariño- se que esa canción está dedicada a tu ex novio, pero déjame ahora ser yo quien sane tu corazón

-sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y cierra los ojos correspondiendo su abrazo, pensando en ese revoltoso Hanyou que le había robado el corazón, pero que ahora debía olvidar..

Se dan vuelta para irse de ese lugar, ella sabía que jamás lo olvidaría, pero quien dice no? Después de todo ''un clavo saca otro cavo''

Fin

**Hola! :3 este fue mi primer finc! espero que les allá gustado, está Inspirado con la canción ''un clavo saca otro clavo'' de Paty Cantu que nombre anteriormente! espero verlos pronto y muchas gracias por los Reviews! :3**

**__****__****Lαdу Ƙααgσмє**  



End file.
